Um Dia Como Outro Qualquer
by Yuyu Onigiri
Summary: The GazettE RxR Yaoi “E que por mais que eu fosse inteiramente submetido à suas vontades... Só eu poderia atender a todos seus desejos.”


**Título:** Um Dia Como Outro Qualquer

**Capítulos:** One-Shot / Capítulo Único

**Banda:** The GazettE

**Casal:** RxR

**Autora:** Yumi-chan (Yuyu)

**Beta:** Ninguém u.u

**Classificação:** Yaoi / Lemon / UA (Universo Alternativo)

**Gênero:** Romance / Comédia (?)

**Avisos:** +18 / Reita POV´s

**Disclaimer:** Comprei os dois numa lojinha em frente de casa! XD Tava em promoção! Bem... Sonhar ainda nom é considerado crime! n.nb Então... Faça como eu... Sonhe e seja feliz! ;3

**Sinopse:** "E que por mais que eu fosse inteiramente submetido à suas vontades... Só eu poderia atender a todos seus desejos."

**N/A (adicional/complemento):** Presente de Natal pra Yuki-channn! Minha pandáh master fofa!! Ti AmO cosinha chibiii!! XD -apanha-

**xXxXx**

Reita POV´s

Ele me pede tudo... E eu sem hesitar, faço tudo que me é ordenado.

Simples não? Uma pessoa te dá uma ordem, e você simplesmente a obedece.

É assim que funciona minha relação com Ruki... Assim como toda minha rotina também.

Pode parecer fácil, mas aí que está... Parecer é uma coisa e ser é outra.

Veja bem, todo dia é a mesma coisa...

Primeiro, acordar com um despertador barulhento no seu ouvido... É um inferno! Precisa ser jogado no chão pra aquela droga parar de tocar. Por isso sempre odiei aquele 'troço'. Ah... Mas se acha que me stresso só com isso, espere que ainda tem mais...

Sabe... Eu não acordo com o despertador, pois assim que eu o derrubo, ele para de tocar e eu novamente volto a dormir. Então para me acordar precisa-se que alguém me faça despertar, já que o maldito despertador não é o suficiente.

É sempre o mesmo esquema.

Meu amado _koi_ primeiro me descobre tirando a coberta, me fazendo encolher as pernas e passar frio... Mas mesmo assim, volto novamente a dormir. Em seguida ele abre a janela, fazendo com que toda aquela claridade invadisse o quarto quase me cegando, mas eu fecho os olhos e continuo a dormir...

Posso imaginar agora, um Ruki visivelmente puto comigo. E isso seria hilário se eu não soubesse o que iria vim agora... Aquilo que sempre me faz despertar.

- Rei-chan... Tem certeza de que não quer acordar? – Pergunta ele com aquela voz de criança fofa. Mas não tive tempo de ao menos responder, tendo um balde inteiramente cheio de água fria, gelada pra ser mais exato, em cima de mim.

Eu então acordo dando um pulo da cama, que há pouco tempo estava quentinha e aconchegante, mas que agora está igualmente molhada e fria.

- Acordou Rei-chan? – Me pergunta o pequeno, esboçando aquele sorriso maldoso nos lábios.

E apesar de saber que eu deveria estar com muita raiva _daquilo_. Não, por mais que eu soubesse, eu ainda o achava lindo com _aquele_ sorriso. Não respondi, apenas fui até o armário, peguei uma toalha e em seguida me dirigi até banheiro.

O que sempre quis saber é como Ruki conseguia ser tão doce e amável, ao mesmo tempo tão maldoso e pervo. Mas é impossível saber, tendo uma pergunta, mas não encontrando uma resposta.

Tempo depois, saí do banheiro enrolado na mesma toalha, na qual havia pegado. E rapidamente visto a roupa que Ruki havia separado e posto sobre a cama. Bem... Posto só na parte onde não havia sido molhado obviamente. Minutos depois ele entra no quarto, ficando de frente comigo.

- Está atrasado... – Diz com aquela voz calma e manhosa, enquanto me abraçava de forma carinhosa. E eu apenas deposito um beijo sobre sua testa, saindo que nem um furacão.

Pressa e correria... Me perseguem.

Eu estava novamente atrasado. Sabia disso, mas o incrível é que por mais que eu quisesse ser pontual ao menos uma vez na vida... Não conseguia, ou melhor... Não poderia.

Mais uma vez sendo o último a chegar... Isso parece até que virou costume, mas não posso culpar ninguém pelos meus atrasos. Então só me resta ficar _inconformado_... Pra você pode parecer um ato infantil, mas pra mim é apenas parte da vida.

Entrei no aposento me sentando na cadeira em frente á mesa, vendo a cadeira se virar e eu encontrar com uma figura particularmente muito conhecida, mas que simplesmente desprezava.

- Está atrasado de novo, Akira!

- Sei disso.

- Bem... Espero que também saiba que irei cobrar todos esses seus atrasos...

- Hai! Gomenasai...

"_Droga!"_

Levantei '_delicadamente_', me retirando do aposento que há poucos instantes havia entrado. Aquela frase que ecoava em minha mente... Era simplesmente uma tortura! E eu odiava aquilo.

Entrei novamente em outro aposento, me sentando sobre a poltrona perto da janela, ficando de frente com três pilhas de papéis. Porque sempre tem que sobrar pra mim? Merda!

Olhei pela décima vez para o relógio, mais uma vez iria ter que chegar tarde em casa. E certamente, ao chegar teria que ver um Ruki precisamente '_necessitado_'. Mas tudo que sinto agora é um extremo cansaço, pesando em todo meu corpo.

E enfim o último papel da última pilha de papéis... Pra tudo se precisa ter um fim, e eu estava feliz por esse fim ter chegado.

Saindo do prédio, entrei no carro me dirigindo em direção ao apartamento. Até me lembrar de que primeiro precisaria passar no super mercado, já que Ruki havia me pedido.

Entrei na primeira curva e dei a volta inteira no quarteirão, pra só então entrar no estacionamento. Estacionei em um lugar vago e fui então para as tão esperadas compras... Horas depois voltando com mais de dez sacolas na mão, tendo certa dificuldade para colocar todas elas de uma vez só no porta-malas.

**xXxXx**

Estava bem tarde. Respirei fundo, em seguida colocando algumas das sacolas no chão, para que a minha mão livre, pudesse abrir a porta. Mas para a minha surpresa, ela já é aberta por um ser do lado de dentro do apartamento.

- Rei-chan! – Mas eu já esperava por isso... Ruki havia ficado acordado até a essa hora, por minha causa. A cena era típica de um filho que espera sua mãe voltar do trabalho. E por mais que fosse estranho, era realmente parecido com isso.

- Chibi, porque está acordado a essa hora? – Essa atitude dele só me faz ficar preocupado.

- Que bom que voltou! Estava te esperando... – _Aquele_ sorriso... Não igual o de manhã cedo. Era um sorriso doce, _aquele_ que sempre me fazia derreter por dentro. O que sempre me fazia querer amá-lo cada vez mais.

- E porque estava me esperando? – O abracei carinhosamente, enquanto este me ajudava a colocar as sacolas para dentro do apartamento.

- Senti tanto a sua falta, Rei-chan... – Era só o que me faltava. Ele estava fazendo _aquilo_ de novo... _Aquela_ carinha de criança carente.

- Então farei com que possa matar sua saudade... – Sussurrei perto de seu ouvido, vendo-o estremecer enquanto o tinha em meu abraço. E agora, eu quem estava com aquele sorriso nada puritano esboçados sobre meus lábios.

- E como pretende fazer isso... Aki-chan? – Ele _sabia_! Sabia que só de pronunciar aquele apelido, podia conseguir o que tanto queria... Ele sabia que aquele era meu ponto fraco... Assim como também sabia que eu não teria como recusar nada que me fosse pedido por ele.

Começou a desfazer lentamente o abraço, mas antes que o fizesse. O agarrei, passando meu braço por suas pernas e o outro sobre suas costas.

- Já irei te mostrar... – Mantendo meu sorriso visivelmente malicioso, levei-o até o quarto, o colocando deitado sobre a cama. E por meros instantes, fiquei por observar o quanto aquele pequeno ser era simplesmente... _Perfeito_. Ele se sentou na ponta da cama, me puxando para mais perto de si.

- Então... Me mostra... – Sussurrou num tom quase suplicante, mas que pudesse ser claramente ouvido. E eu poderia entender _aquilo_ como, _uma ordem_.

O empurrei de leve, fazendo-o novamente deitar-se na cama e que eu pudesse ficar sobre si. Depositei pequenos beijos, passando para alguns chupões e lambidas em seu pescoço, arrancando-o baixos gemidos.

Até ele tocar _naquela parte_, me pegando de forma desprevenida e não conseguindo conter um pequeno gemido ao sentir o contato. Ruki não precisava pedir, pois já sabia o que ele queria. Retirei então toda sua roupa, enquanto ele retirava a minha. E antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer ato, senti algo quente se enterrando sobre meu baixo ventre. Sugando e mordendo de forma loucamente insana.

E aquilo era simplesmente... _Excitante_.

Enquanto eu inconscientemente cedia mais alguns gemidos a cada contato que sua língua tinha em meu membro... Ele apenas sorria. _Aquele_ mesmo sorriso dócil... Me deixando em total transe, voltando novamente aquela dúvida que antes havia mencionado.

Como diabos, Ruki conseguia ser tão ousado e desejável... Tendo aquela carinha tão meiga e angelical?

Mas a única coisa que poderia pensar, se é que ainda me permitia pensar naquele estado, é que não existe uma resposta lógica para aquela pergunta... Ou existe? Bem... A certeza é que... Disso já não me importa mais... Porque afinal, eu amava isso nele.

E por fim solto mais um gemido, mas em desaprovação. Me despertando do transe em que estava... Vendo-o que estava quase em minha ápice, ele se afasta e me encara ainda mantendo seu sorriso desenhado em seus lábios. Em seguida se senta no meu colo, rebolando e mexendo seus quadris de um lado pro outro, de um jeito visivelmente excitado.

- Eu quero... Agora... Rei-chan... – Sua voz soava num pedido doce e altamente obsceno.

E quase que num ato automático, ele se afunda sobre meu membro, fechando bruscamente os olhos e enlaçando seus braços em volta do meu pescoço, soltando um baixo gemido de dor.

- Taka... Daijobu? – Perguntei, não evitando em esconder minha pura preocupação.

Ele apenas assentiu, mas expressando em seu rosto a evidência de que aquilo ainda estava doendo. E aquela dor dele, estava me incomodando. – Rei... Onegai... – Assim que ouvi suas palavras ditas inconscientemente, comecei a mexer meu quadril penetrando-o lentamente, até poder estar completamente dentro de si.

Iniciei com movimentos lentos, arrancando mais e mais gemidos em que alguns eram pronunciados meu nome, o que me deixava mais fora de controle... Comecei então a masturbá-lo delicadamente, encantado com cada reação que seu corpo tinha aos meus toques. E eu adorava isso. Amava vê-lo sendo dominado... Por mim. Provar que ele era somente meu... E apenas meu.

E que por mais que eu fosse inteiramente submetido à suas vontades... Só eu poderia atender a todos seus desejos. Somente eu poderia fazê-lo se sentir satisfeito.

Fui aumentando as estocadas pouco a pouco até que aquela dor, que tanto me incomodava, fosse encobrida pelo simples prazer. Já que a minha única obrigação era fazer com que meu _koi_, pudesse sentir o melhor e mais puro prazer... E isso, me deixava extremamente _satisfeito_.

Não demorou muito para que nós dois chegássemos a ápice, enquanto eu sentia um líquido transbordar de dentro do pequeno e também algo quente escorrer sobre meu abdômen.

Me debrucei sobre a cama, visivelmente exausto. Vendo-o logo em seguida fazer o mesmo sobre mim. Beijei carinhosamente seus lábios sendo igualmente correspondido. Pra depois ouvir sua linda e gostosa voz sendo pronunciada perto do meu ouvido...

- Aishiteru Aki-chan... – E novamente o pequeno se agarra a mim, afundando em meu peito.

- Aishiterumo Taka! – Depositei mais um beijo carinhoso em sua testa, enquanto fechava lentamente os olhos.

Mas não importa o quanto minha rotina fosse stressante, o quanto fosse excessivamente cansativa... Porque eu sabia que no final, receberia mais que uma recompensa... O amor da pessoa que eu mais amava.

"_E eu era mais que feliz, afinal eu tinha alguém só pra mim... E uma felicidade só minha."_

**xXxXx**

**N/A: **Nham particularmente, eu achei que nom ficou assim tão grande coisa como eu queria que ficasse... o.o' Mas... Eu juro que fiz o melhor que pude! T.T

Ahh... E não ligue se estiver com algum erro de ortografia e coisas do gênero, porque... Ela **não **foi revisada okay? n.n

E tirando em conta que eu escrevi a fic em plena madrugada morrendo de sono e em recorde de 2 horas! u.u (Acredite, pra escrever uma one-shot... Eu levo muitoooo mais tempo... XD) Tudo por você Yuu-chan!

**E é a primeira vez que escrevo um lemon**! Por isso além de passar o dia em claro só digitando, em apenas 2 horas, morrendooooo de sono... Me dêem um desconto, se forem criticar meu lemon, okay? u.ú

Nhaa mais espero mesmooo que você tenha gostado viu Yuki? Feito com muitooo carinho! Só porque você é minha pandáh prefiridaaaaa!

-afofa- AishiterU pandáh chibi-**mor**!! -apanhaprasempre- Ta parei... XD

Ahhh... E espero que vocês leitores -aponta- tenham gostado também! E se gostarem, recomendo que mandem review!! É natal... Faça pelo menos por caridade! XD


End file.
